User blog:Wachowman/Parody 98. Loygan vs Coupe (Ramsay vs Child)
(Gravity is seen pacing around the parody room) Gravity: god dammit, God fucking dammit! (Wachow walks in with a bunch of WWE memorabilia) Wachow: I'm back from WrestleMania! Gravity: Wach! The fuck man! I've been trying to get ahold of you! Wachow: yeah so? Gravity: I gave you the diss material on Loygan and you didn't respond, we need to do the Par- Wachow: oh, I finished the Parody at the hotel. Gravity:...really? Wachow: yeah, look. (Coupe is seen with all the 2013-2014 Users behind him) (Loygan is seen with all the 2015-2016 Users behind him) (Coupe starts to walk forward) (Loygan starts to walk forward) EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES J1COUPE VS LOYGANSONO BEGIN Coupe Now this is how you run the ERB Wiki. So, Mr. Barry, you know you can't compare to me, I see you're trying to step up, but you won't outdo me. I actually led this place, I was above the law! While you're bowing to Wonder and taking advice from Scraw. I'm seen as the father, you're a staffed Bobdave! I have more authority, even when my names greyed! Now this Wiki Star, who's saved this Wiki from countless fights, Will beat you down now like I did to Tesla and Night! Loygan Oy, isn't this a new type of spam, With Video Game raps, that are right below Cam's. Had to leave, because his real life caught up! Is a retired old man who doesn't realize he's washed up! You know you're behind just like your student loans, Up early in the morning, dedication has no time zones! You wanted to be our mentor, thinking no one else was better, Well that's more fucked up than the way that you spell Enter! Go on and get drunk, it's what you do best, Don't have time to make battles? One solution: guests! A Wiki that I fixed, with the staff that you picked, Looking back to last year, haha! Less kicks! You're an irate-overrated staff member, ain't that right mate? I assume that you're trying to learn more English, need a translate? I make Users laugh, while you made them kiss up, So just like your powers, how about you give up. Coupe It's sad you're stuck thinking that you're our boss, You say you're useful but you've done less than Wach! When the War Stopping Doctor makes a claim, The rhymes will be sharper than the Monado Blade! You're meeting Users in alleyways, don't you remember? You could call me GIR because it seems you're losing your temper! Move on, a leader like you can't be allowed! Allons-y, Admins, make the petition now! (Yes, Sir!) You won the Hurt/Heal but your death is coming, You'll see a fight, press 'Away' and do nothing! There's no beating me on the Wiki that I carried, Beat you hard, then after this I'll call you blueBarry! Like it's depressing! (Yes, sir!) Look at your own ego! You say you're lonely yet you still watch pony shows! You think you stop fighting, well look at Meat! So here, take this tag.....and become and EX-KGB! Loygan Oh please, you know you had no choice, That's noice, too bad I'll never leave, rejoice! (Ha!) MLP is fine, we knew about your hate, But for depressing, why not bring up your Season 8? You had a long run but didn't leave a trace, New Users don't know you, others never seen your face. You became an Admin when you were a walk-on, But these days you do nothing but watch Digimon! It's kinda depressing, just like when you had no cash! There's only one way to settle this. Let's Smash! Now, thank me for becoming the new Pop, I made you break! Like your laptop! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-*'PLAYER 1 vs PLAYER 2'* ...WIKI PARODIES! Who Won?! Coupe Loygan Category:Blog posts